XXX Me
by N and S and F
Summary: Kenangan seorang pria akan bocah kecil berambut merah yang menuntutnya, "Ajari aku," sampai ia menjadi pemuda gagah yang (masih) menuntutnya, "Cium aku." KoroKaru!


**OXDXC**

 **XXX Me** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** ** _age-up_** **, etcetera**

 **OXDXC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teach Me**

Sewaktu pertama bertemu Karma, ia belum mendapat nama julukan yang kini disandangnya. Ia bahkan belum bekerja sebagai agen rahasia pemerintah, melainkan masih hanya seorang pemuda SMP yang penyesalan terbesarnya adalah mendapati bulu dada yang dicukurnya tidak mau tumbuh kali kedua.

Setidaknya, sampai hari sakral itu tiba.

"Kalau mau nyolong, jangan gitu caranya, nak. Bakal ketauan seketika."

Hari dimana ia mendapati seorang bocah berusaha mencuri dompetnya, dan ia refleks mencuri balik tempat penyimpanan uang dua ribu rupiahnya (apa? Anak SMP, apalagi yang hidup terpisah dengan orangtua, dijamin galau dan miskin senantiasa) dengan gerakan segesit ninja dan semulus sutra baru disetrika, membuat si bocah bersurai merah menatapnya terpana.

Tersenyum menyipitkan mata, ia mendadahi si bocah, siap melanjutkan langkahnya ke sekolah—sebelum sang bocah menarik celananya dan membuat ia nyaris terjerembap ke tanah.

"Ajari aku!"

"Nuru?"

Mereka mulai menjadi kenalan pada hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Try Me**

Ia direkrut pada tahun pertama kuliah. Ia resmi menjadi agen pemerintah pada tahun keduanya, dan menjalani misi ke berbagai negara, dari Korea sampai Islandia, pada tahun ketiga.

Pada tahun keempat dan terakhirnya kuliah, ia mengerjapkan mata mendapati si bocah merah—yang dulu harus ia sogok es krim M*gnum rasa stroberi empat buah untuk mengetahui namanya, Akabane Karma—berdiri di hadapannya sebagai remaja, menyilangkan lengan pongah.

"Karma- _kun_ —kau mau jadi mata-mata sepertiku?" ia terenyuh.

"Kau pergi-pergi ke luar negeri melulu, jadi sulit menghubungimu. Ya sudah sekalian saja aku jadi agen juga," sulit dipercaya, tapi itu satu-satunya alasan yang sudi diberikan Karma.

"Latihannya tidak akan mudah," ia memperingatkan Karma, tidak ingin bocah yang sudah ia anggap adiknya(1) ini sampai kenapa-kenapa.

Karma membalas dengan tukikan alis angkuh. "Coba aku."

Kekhawatirannya memang tidak perlu. Karma menamatkan pelatihan tiga bulan dalam tiga minggu, dan langsung ditunjuk menjadi muridnya sambil mereka menunggu hari pelantikan agen-agen baru.

" _Pokoknya, permintaanmu minta tidak menjadi gurunya ditolak._ "

"Tapi saya takut dengan kemampuannya membuat masalah, Pak."

" _Kamu yang membuat dia mau jadi mata-mata, kamulah yang mengurusnya. ...Kami takut juga. Tapi tenang saja, sebagai agen pemerintah, kamu punya asuransi jiwa. Lagipula kamu_ korosenai _menjadi_ koro-sensei _sekarang kan, haha!_ "

"...anda garing banget, Pak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Praise Me**

Koro- _sensei_ tidak bisa tidak bangga. Karma mungkin adalah _chaos incarnate_ yang hobi membuat huru-hara, tapi kecerdasan dan _skill_ mata-matanya memang luar biasa.

Ia menepuktangani Karma saat bocah—ralat, _pemuda_ —itu selesai melakukan latihan simulasinya; level tertinggi yang boleh diakses agen pemula seperti Karma, melawan dua puluh orang sekaligus tanpa senjata.

Karma mendengus dan memutar bola mata, tapi kemudian menyeringai padanya sambil berkata, "Puji aku?"

"Tentu. Kau hebat sekali di situ."

Koro- _sensei_ menepuk puncak kepala Karma sebelum berlalu. Perihal semburat merah yang terbit di pipi muridnya ia sama sekali tak tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Watch Me**

"Kita butuh _backup_ , Karma, ayo kemba-"

"Aku bisa menangani mereka."

Koro- _sensei_ memejamkan mata, memanjatkan doa. Ini bukan kali pertama percakapan ini ada antara dirinya dan Karma.

"Lihat aku," Karma menyuruh. Koro- _sensei_ hanya bisa patuh. Namun kali ini, ia juga terpaku.

"Karma—apa-apaan baju itu?!"

 _Halter sweater_ warna merah dengan bagian belakang **sepenuhnya** terbuka(2), menampakkan kulit mulus yang biasanya tertutup celana. Jangan lupa _high heels_ senada.

"Kafe remang-remang ya mau gimana lagi bajunya? Udahlah, biar misi sukses juga."

Yah, misinya memang sukses sempurna—terutama bagi Karma, yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Koro- _sensei_ sadar bahwa 'bocah' yang dikenalnya kini sudah tumbuh mulai dewasa. Dan punya bodi serta ~kemampuan~nan menggoda, meski dadanya rata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Make Me**

"Kita butuh _backup_ , Karma, ayo kemba-"

"Aku bisa menangani mereka."

Dialog yang sama, situasi berbeda. Koro- _sensei_ tahu bahwa kali ini Karma salah. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan misi ini seorang diri saja—atau bahkan dengan Koro- _sensei_ sebagai _backup_ -nya.

"Tidak. Kita harus kembali ke markas—sekarang juga. Ini perintah, Agen Karma."

Kata-kata itu merupakan penyesalan terbesarnya. Ia yang paling paham watak Karma harusnya bisa memprediksi respon Karma.

"Buat aku," baik nada maupun tatapan mata Karma sama-sama beku.

Lebih beku dari tubuh Karma saat Koro- _sensei_ berhasil menyelamatkan si pemuda dari ruang es tempat ia disekap, diinterogasi, dan dihajar habis-habisan dua jam sebelumnya. Tapi tidak lebih beku dari hati Koro- _sensei_ saat dokter menyatakan bahwa murid kesayangannya jatuh koma.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu aku bisa kembali merasa begitu beku," Koro- _sensei_ berbisik pada Karma memberitahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Forgive Me**

Karma koma hanya dua hari saja. Sisa minggu dihabiskannya terapi pasca koma, lalu minggu kedua dimana ia menjadi tahanan rumah.

("Kamu harus istirahat, nak," dokter menasehatinya.

"Tapi saya _bosan_ , Pak," Karma menjelaskan, nadanya begitu drama.)

Baiklah, tidak masalah juga ia menjadi tahanan rumah. Tidak bisa menembak anggota mafia atau pengedar ganja, toh ia masih bisa menembak _zombie_ di _game_ laptopnya. Makanan dan kebutuhan belanja lainnya bisa tinggal pesan-antar saja. Hidup di zaman modern memang indah.

Yang jadi masalah adalah... mentornya.

Kalau ia menghindari Karma sepenuhnya, Karma akan bisa ber- _angst_ ria. Tapi melihat Koro- _sensei_ menatap datar Karma dari jendela saat ia sedang membaca, dari sisi tempat tidur Karma saat ia hendak berlayar ke dunia mimpi hasil rekayasa otaknya, dari bak kamar mandi saat Karma hendak mencuci muka...

"Maafkan aku?"

Karma menyerah, cara di- _stalk_ -nya gak seru(3).

Cara Koro- _sensei_ tersenyum dan memeluknya sebagai ganti kata 'ya' baru seru. Jantungnya bagai suara gendang bertalu-talu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Congratulate Me**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Karma terus saja tumbuh. Ia sudah bukan lagi agen baru, yang berarti Koro- _sensei_ sudah tidak perlu.

Koro- _sensei_ tiba-tiba merasa sendu. Padahal dirinyalah yang pertama menjauh, tapi kini tersadar ia akan terpisah dengan Karma membuatnya mengibaratkan si pemuda bersurai merah bak candu.

Ia merasakan tepukan di bahu. Ia menolehkan kepala, mendapati Karma mengacungkan folder misi entah apa—untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamati aku," Karma kembali menyuruh, dan Koro- _sensei_ seketika tahu Karma harus berusaha keras agar mereka **berdua** ditugaskan menangani misi itu.

Nurufufu, kesedihan dan kecemasannya-lah yang tidak perlu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Save Me**

Koro- _sensei_ bersenandung riang, membawa dua cangkir kopi Star*ucks di tangan.

"Nurufufufu, Karma- _kun_ , aku datang~"

Ia berkicau memasuki ruangan—sebelum terpaksa salto menghindari gunungan laporan yang berserakan. Untung kopinya tersegel aman.

Mata merah menatap lesu. "Selamatkan aku," Karma memohon, begitu pilu.

Koro- _sensei_ membalas tertawa minta gamparan. Tapi Karma memaafkan, bukan hanya karena kopi pesanan, tapi juga karena pertolongan yang Koro- _sensei_ berikan.

"Sabar ya, Karma, yang di atas tuh emang suka jahat sama kita."

"Yang di atas langit-langit atau dewa?"

"...atasan kita, Karma."

"Kita punya atasan emangnya?"

"...Karma, kamu kira semua laporan ini dibuat untuk siapa?"

"Dipak buat alas kandang hamster kukira."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiss Me**

Awal pertama berjumpa, Koro- _sensei_ lima belas tahun berusia, Karma lima tahun di bawahnya. Sepuluh tahun mereka menjalin hubungan—dari calon copet dan korban—menjadi kenalan—lalu teman—lalu _mengira_ lebih dekatnya perasaan merupakan tanda persaudaraan—sebelum akhirnya Karma tidak tahan.

Mencengkram kerah kemeja Koro- _sensei_ hingga punggung si yang lebih tua menghimpit dinding di baliknya, Karma memerintah, "C-cium aku."

Kemudian membuang muka malu. Koro- _sensei_ menautkan alis dan termangu.

"Karma- _kun_... Jangan bilang kau belum pernah dicium selama dua puluh lima tahun?"

"Kalau kau gak mau, ya sudah aku cari orang lain yang mau-!"

 _Chu._

"Nurufufufu~ Kalau memikirkan selama ini kau menjaga _first kiss_ -mu demi aku, aku jadi ikutan malu~ Nuru-"

Ciuman kedua. Kali ini pakai lidah. Dan gesekan antara paha.

Koro- _sensei_ terperangah.

"Kau belajar itu darimana?!"

"Mau tau aja. Udahan ah, dah~"

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Haiya, setelah sempat menunda-nunda... tauk deh berapa lama, seminggu kali ada, akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga :") Gak nyampe tiga jam malah bikinnya, tapi baguslah, biar saya punya waktu lebih banyak untuk melanjutkan Doki Doki Kira Kira '-'; Btw maaf kalau ceritanya kali ini lebih garing dari biasa, saya lelah ;-;"

 _Review_ , _minna_?

(1) _Shoutout_ untuk fandom favorit baru saya, Voltron Legendary Defenders yang belum sempat saya tonton _season_ 2-nya tapi sudah lihat banyak _scene_ dan GIFs di tumblr saya =w= (' _Shiro, you're like a brother to me_ ' itu membuat saya menggila aaaa *abaikan dia*)

(2) Silakan bayangkan sendiri Karma dalam baju ini versi warna merah: i . ebayimg 00/s/ODAwWDgwMA==/z/eMMAAOSwA3dYmvAB/$_1 . JPG?set_id=880000500F

P.S. Saya sempat terpikir membuat judul ceritanya "(Insert Something Here) Me" tapi karena takutnya malah lebih menjurus dari "XXX Me"... ya sudahlah saya pakai ini.


End file.
